


Of simple texts and furniture

by LoveGeek15



Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dates in a furniture store, F/M, adrien is a disaster flirt, alya is the best wingwoman, marinette is still a bit clumsy even after graduating lycee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Take me out, and take me homeYou're my, my, my, my lover(aka Marinette still freaks out about dates and Adrien is still in denial about his feels)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Valentine's Day Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Of simple texts and furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Valentine Prompts! Todays was 'Love' which i tried to convey with some cute moments. 
> 
> A little context about their "situation", Marinette's family couldn't afford the University she wanted to go to and the government couldn't grant her financial aid (i think this is how it worked. i based it off that one post of text messages about this kind of stuff) Adrien happily volunteers (since his father thinks him dating a fellow designer would be beneficial). Yeah. So they got married three months prior (yeah i know. INTENSE) and have tried looking like a couple for the press.
> 
> I hope that makes sense. Enjoy~

A ping on her phone alerts her into consciousness. It’s still unbelievable that her current situation is even happening. Too much has happened in that past few weeks, but she couldn’t be more ecstatic.

Marinette unlocks her phone and blushes at the words on her screen.

_Adrien_ 💖

_Good Morning, Marinette! I hope you’re on your way to the warehouse!_

“I can’t believe Adrien Agreste is sending me good morning messages.”

“Girl, you couldn’t believe it when it happened the first time.”

“I know,” she squeals as she scrunches up in adoration. “But I can’t help it, Alya. This is crazy. I’m going on a date with Adrien Agreste.”

Tying a simple bow at the back of her best friends dress, Alya rolls her eyes fondly. “How many dates have you had with him since the signing?”

The girl in question taps on her chin. “Uhh… Three? No, Five! Or was it two..?”

Alya laughs as she spins Marinette to face her full length mirror. “Girl, you need to keep it to _-geth-_ **_er_ **! If you want this relationship to be believable, you need to stop overthinking things! You’ll be fine.”

Marinette holds onto her hand as they walked downstairs to the kitchen and to the bottom floor of the bakery. “Ugh, what if I mess up or, or slip on something or say something embarrassing or-!”

Alya spins around and squares Marinette’s shoulders. “Marinette, repeat after me: I’m not going to embarrass myself in front of Adrien because I’m a Strong, Independent Woman.”

Marinette pops open the door and buckles her seatbelt as Alya starts the car. “I’m not going to embarrass myself in front of Adrien because I’m a Strong and Independent Woman?”

The driver laughs and shakes her head. “With confidence!”

She nods and raises a fist above her head. “I’m not going to embarrass myself in front of Adrien because I’m a Strong and Independent Woman!”

“That’s the spirit!” she says as she parks in front of said warehouse. Raising an eyebrow, she raises a thumb up and points behind her. “Now go get your man!”

Marinette jumps excitedly out of the car and salutes to her. “O-kay!”

“Good luck, Marinette!”

  
  


Adrien sighs at his reflection in the window. Looking down, he notices a message from… Marinette.

_Marinette_ 😄

_I think this might be the first time I beat you to our meeting place._

His shoulders shake as he types out a reply.

_Adrien_

_Congrats! Maybe next time I should plan the dates so you’d be early._

He gulps at his reply. Maybe that last bit was a bit harsh. Hopefully it wouldn’t-

_Marinette_ 😄

_Haha1 maybe! But I think my dates are a bit more, what’s the word, date-like?_

_*Haha!_

Oh thank goodness. She wasn’t offended. Or at least he thinks she isn’t? At least they could have a bit of playful banter through text. Marinette’s been acting less tense around him, which has been a nice change of pace from the stuttering and avoidance she had done before. 

He sighs with a smile as he sends her a reply.

_Adrien_

_Don’t worry. I know exactly what I’m doing. Just don’t go in yet, okay?_

_Marinette_ 😄

_As you’ve told me a million times._

_I’ll be on the bench, waiting for you_

“My love.”

He blinks at his reaction. 

It was supposed to be at the end of that last text. It… felt like it was supposed to be there. Like she purposefully left the period out to let him fill it in.

He shakes his head and flips his phone head down. He stares it down and feels a warm feeling in his chest. Simple things like this shouldn’t make his heart beat at the speed of light, but it does anyway. He fidgets with his ring as he stares back out of the window.

After a minute of silence, his bodyguard parks in front of the warehouse. He sees her sitting on the side bench and waves at her as he opens and closes the car door behind him.

She stands up and walks to meet with him. She awkwardly finger guns at him and raises an eyebrow. “Nice outfit?”

He looks down and grins. He’s wearing his usual blue pants but this time, he’s wearing a shirt that has a small cartoon image of Marinette and a flower pattern on the opposite corner, saying, ‘I’m _Mari_ -ed.”

He bows and looks up at her. “Thank you. I made it myself.”

Her face flushes as she points out, “I-I can tell. Agrean Agreste?”

He blinks and pulls at his shirt, trying to read upside down. He groans dramatically and sighs when he notices the mistake. “I can’t believe I missed that. I did this all in one night, too.”

She pokes him on the chest and giggles when his eyes follow her finger. “That’s probably the reason why it’s there. Art takes time.”

“Very wise words, Marinette,” he smiles as he rests his hand on her waist. 

“I have my moments. Now what’s with this warehouse that makes this worthy of a date?”

He leads her up to the automatic door and watches her face morph into shock. 

Her hands cover her mouth as she takes in the exposed lights and open area. “W-what is this, Adrien?” 

He leans down and whispers to the air. “A home furniture store.”

“B-but Why do we need furniture?” She raises an eyebrow and waves around the store.

He smiles and starts walking backward. “It’s a pretty important thing in living spaces, right?”

She chases after him and raises her arms. “But we both already have furniture in our rooms!”

He stops abruptly, causing her to crash into him and onto a conveniently placed couch. He shifts onto his elbows and she pushes herself up. He grins and winks, “Not in our new apartment.”

Her jaw drops as she blinks down at him. “New….. New apartment? Are we… moving in together?”

“I-I don’t know,” he says while scratching the back of his neck. “It just feels like this should be the next step for our ‘relationship’.” They maneuver off each other and sit beside the other. He continues on. “It’s a nice place, too. It’s near school and your bakery so you’re not far from home.”

She leans forward into his sight. “What about you? What about your home?”

He shrugs and smiles at her. “It’s not a bad commute to it. And besides, your place feels more like a home than mine was.”

She shoves her shoulder into his bicep. “That’s not true. We’ve had fun there with friends and each other. Surely there must’ve been some sort of feeling of a home.”

“Yeah, when you’re there.”

When he turns his head to a blushing Marinette, he wonders how he got this reaction until he repeated his words.

_When you’re there._

His eyes widen as his shakes his hands in front of him. “I-I mean when other people, including you, are there to be with me!”

She laughs and places a hand on his arm. “I knew what you meant, Adrien.” She folds her hands and stands up. “Why don’t we start looking around for a while.”

Rising to his feet, he holds out an arm for her to hold onto. “That sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
